


Невысказанное

by Tinumbra



Series: Drabble project [1]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Serial: s114 The Keeper of Traken
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что если бы Доктор поймал Мастера в конце эпизода «Хранитель Тракена»?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невысказанное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/577191) by [were_lemur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur). 



\- Я должен вернуть тебя на Галлифрей, позволить им решать твою судьбу.  
  
\- Так почему не делаешь этого? - глаза без век сверлили его.  
  
\- Казнь была бы милосерднее, чем это... существование, за которое ты так упорно цепляешься.  
  
\- И все же мы здесь, дрейфуем во временной воронке.  
  
\- И все же мы здесь, - согласился Доктор, потому что не мог сказать  _"позволь помочь тебе"_. Не существовало такой помощи, которую Мастер согласился бы принять.  
  
_Позволь мне остаться с тобой, когда конец будет близок. Позволь помочь встретить его. Тебе не обязательно умирать в одиночестве._

 


End file.
